Restless
by Ice-Song
Summary: RevTech slash. Tech is sent on a mission and Rev obviously worries about him. Ace gets a clue in and prods Tech in the right direction when the scientist gets home. What happens? Read and find out.


Rev zoomed around the room, whistling a tune under his breath while constantly adjusting his headphones. Ace opened one eye to watch the restless road runner from his perch on his meditation stool before closing it again and clearing his throat loudly. Rev continued to run from one part of the room to the other while fidgeting with the cord that held the headphones to the music player. Ace cleared his throat again, even louder then before but he still received no response from the antsy hero. Finally, Ace sighed and opened both his eyes, he took in a deep breath and yelled, "HEY REV!"

Rev slowed down for a split second before running off again. He then took off his headphones, but continued to run around the room. "Yes, Ace? What is it? I know I'm running around a lot but I'm being quiet so there really isn't any reason for you to be upset because I know I'm doing a good job at not being loud. Or at least I think I am, am I being loud because if I am I'm really sorry about it and…"

"Rev!" Ace barked again, glaring at his friend for a second before settling back into his meditation pose. "Chill, will ya? Tech and Slam have been gone for just ta few hours. They'll be back soon."

Rev looked at the ceiling and continued to fidget around. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I mean, obviously I'm worried because they're out there in space on a mission all alone but we're here in case they need back up but still they can handle it so there really is no reason for me to worry and…"

Ace sighed and shook his head as Rev continued to babble.

Danger walked in not long after in the middle of Rev's rant and eyed Ace. "How can you meditate with THAT going on?"

Ace smiled, his eyes still closed. "Practice."

Danger shrugged and walked over to Rev, putting his hand on the speed demon's shoulder, jolting him into silence. "Uhhh…" Danger blinked at Rev who blinked back. Finally Danger caught a few strands of music coming from Rev's headphones. "Nice… song. Is it classical?"

Ace winced from where he was sitting and Danger realized his mistake a few seconds before Rev took off. "Actually no, it's a symphony called Rhapsody in Blue by George Gershwin. He wrote it because he wanted to create a jazz symphony to start off a new kind of music. It's very unique in that it is one of the few symphony's written in the jazz style in that era. He wrote it after his career had taken off in…"

"Yawn!" Danger announced. "I asked a question, not for a lecture. Jeez, Rev, leave the fact monologue's to Tech, at least his rants have usefulness."

Lexi walked into the room and looked over to Rev. Her ears perked and she grinned. "Hey, I heard Tech listening to that a few days ago. Did you borrow his music or something?"

Rev's eyes widened as Ace smiled. "Well, I, uhh… yes I did, I love the music he listens too, I like it a lot, he and I have a lot of common interests you know, we like learning and playing games and eating and breathing and thinking and I just love it when we hang out together and so I asked to borrow this after we hung out together and he said yes and I said awesome and he was all for it so yes it's his and I love it and I love him and I gotta go now bye." Suddenly Rev turned tail and ran out of the room in the blink of an eye.

Lexi blinked and perked her ears. "Okay… call me crazy, but did he just talk faster then normal?"

Danger scratched the top of his head. "What was that last part again?" he asked. "I didn't catch it."

Ace merely continued to grin while his teammates wondered about their friend.

A few hours later Tech and Slam came bursting into the room, panting and looking a bit shaky. Ace walked over and nodded, taking their equipment from their trembling hands. "Hard mission?"

"The solar wind that decided to come by made it so," Tech sighed. "Other then that the international space port is up and running. Thank heavens Slam was there to negate the solar wind or I'd be in trouble."

Ace winked and laughed. "Well, I can usually call em. Speaking of which, you may wanna try and find Rev, he kinda had a little melt down today."

Tech shrugged. "He's always in some kind of melt down, he gets over everything at light speed anyways."

"Trust me on this one," Ace said quietly as he patted Tech's shoulder. Then the yellow bunny straightened up and beckoned Slam. "Common big guy, I gotta nice treat for ya's while ya was gone. Lexi has it upstairs."

Slam grunted several times in apparent glee and quickly disappeared into the stairway leading up to the upper levels. Quietly, Ace disappeared behind him, leaving Tech alone in the docking room.

Tech looked around and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Rev in a bad mood for more then a few seconds. How… intriguing."

* * *

Rev fiddled with a pen as he constantly shifted his weight on his bed. He couldn't even sulk quietly in the right way. He was always moving, always blabbing, always doing something that he knew was annoying someone or another. Not that it really bothered him but he certainly did mess up that day.

He was standing on his head when he heard a short knock at his door. Quickly he flipped over and stepped up to his door in a flash. He opened it and blinked as he saw Tech standing at his door in his plain clothes and normally colored fur. Rev cocked his head to one side then stood to the side of the door to let his friend in. "Hi, Tech old pal of mine. How was the mission? Are you okay? Did anything happen? Well, I knew something happened or you wouldn't have been sent there but because Ace sent you and Slam there I assumed…" he was quickly shut up by a paw firmly grasping his beak.

Tech held Rev's mouth shut and frowned as Rev stood still for the first time in probably a good year or so. "Ace was right," he murmured as he let Rev's beak go.

Rev rubbed his beak and shook his head. "About what?" he asked.

"He was right about the fact that you're upset," Tech explained to him. "What's wrong? That's not like you?"

Rev grinned and rubbed his head wildly. "Upset? Who said anything about me being upset? I'm not upset. I'm…"

Tech sighed and reached out again to quiet his friend. "Come on Rev, I know something is up. Even you don't babble this much."

Rev pushed Tech's paw away and scoffed, crossing his arms and sticking his beak up into the air. "Babble? I don't babble. I'm just able to fit more words into the same amount of time, that's all."

Tech grinned and crossed his arms as well. "Is that so?"

Rev nodded. "Of course it is. I just know how to get out more information, faster."

Tech chuckled and shrugged. "I can't deny that. At least you seem to be in a better mood."

Rev shook his head and took off his headphones and pressed them into Tech's paws. "Hold onto these for a sec, okay? I wanna change too because I've been in this thing all day and it can get kinda uncomfortable, what with it pushing down my feathers and all so I'll be right back…" Rev trailed off and disappeared for a few seconds. He quickly returned in his normal blue and green plumage with his black and red suit draped over a wing. "Man that's so much better. Thanks for waiting Tech, I was trying to be fast."

Tech laughed outright at this and shook his head. "Rev, you take about 2.3421 seconds to change. Even Danger isn't that impatient."

Rev shrugged sheepishly and gave Tech a guilty grin. "Sorry, guess I'm just a little jumpy today. You know, waking up with you gone and all. I like it when we hang out in the morning. I mean, it's something I look forward to and when you weren't there I was disappointed and look, I'm babbling again, ha, silly me…"

Tech watched his friend continue on as it slowly began to dawn on him. Why Ace insisted that he check on Rev, why Rev was upset and why he himself had been so antsy lately. Quietly he turned on the headphones and the symphony began to play. Rev stopped mid word and was quiet as he shifted his weight from foot to foot quickly. Tech smiled, a little afraid and looked up at his friend. "You uhh… listened to it?"

Rev nodded. "Boy did I. I loved it, it was a great song and the guy who wrote it is real interesting. I love looking up stuff like that even though Danger said it's useless knowledge but I know you love learning that kinda stuff and I love learning it to tell you because I love you and so it all works out real well." Rev stopped suddenly, realizing a little too late what he just babbled himself into.

Tech's eyes widened as he stared at the road runner in front of him. Rev's mouth opened wide as he came to terms with his blunder. Quickly he lifted up a foot as if he was about to flee but Tech grabbed his tail feathers and pulled Rev off balance before he could run. He held Rev tightly to prevent his escape and glared at the bird. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing," Rev squeaked out.

"No, I heard it," Tech murmured. "Rev, I can't… believe…"

"I know! I'm sorry, I was trying to be quiet about it but whenever I'm around you I have to talk because my heart beats really fast and if I don't say something I feel really stupid and…" Rev once again felt a paw clamped over his beak.

"Let me finish," Tech sighed. "I can't believe you never said it before if you have been sitting on this so long. I'm actually a bit impressed."

Rev looked at the floor and Tech let go of his beak. "So," Rev murmured. "You're not mad?"

"Mad?" Tech asked and let go of Rev entirely. "Why would I be mad? You're my best friend. You're probably the only person on this planet who really understands me, geek and all. I'm flattered if anything. Really."

Rev smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm glad that worked out. Now maybe I can get over…"

Tech cut him off and shook his head. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight. In my lab of course because I have some work to do, but if you're interested…" Tech's air supply was cut off by a heavy hug from Rev. Tech stood there, blinking for a second before hugging Rev back. "Is that a yes?" he asked.

Rev nodded. "I'd love to," he said in a normal tone of voice. "I'd really, really, like that."

* * *

I'm a bad fangirl, a baaaad bad fangirl. But it works! So well! I can't beleive how easy this couple is to write. Now Rev's dialogue on the other hand... completely different story. There was a dissapointing lack of Rev Tech slash so I decided to write some. Enjoy, maybe I'll turn it into a multi chapter or something. That may be cute. Hm, something to ponder. Hugs to my reviewers! 


End file.
